


Impala Code

by Relaxmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), Hate to Love, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Police Officer John Winchester, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relaxmax/pseuds/Relaxmax
Summary: Alors que l'inspecteur Dean Winchester reprend peu à peu pieds auprès de son père, le chef du commissariat de Lawrence, après avoir passé des années à traquer un tueur en série en Californie, celui-ci refait surface dans le Kansas. Décidé à lui mettre enfin la main dessus, il part pour NY afin de travailler avec le FBI où son oncle Bobby dirige une équipe spécialisée dans les homicides. Lorsque le FBI accepte de s'occuper de cette affaire, Dean est forcé de faire équipe avec l'officier Castiel Novak dont le tempérament est à l'opposé du sien. Ils vont pourtant devoir réussir à collaborer s'ils veulent coincé le serial killer. Et qui sait ? Finiront-ils par admettre que les opposés s'attirent ?Largement inspiré du scénario de la série 100 Code pour l'intrigue policière.LOOKING FOR BETA ( native) ENGLISH SPEAKER TO CORRECT TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH :) <3
Relationships: Aaron Bass/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

L’inspecteur Dean Winchester venait de passer plus de quinze heures derrière le volant de sa voiture, « Baby » pour les intimes. N’importe qui aurait sans doute détesté, pesté même pour ce voyage inutilement long. C’est vrai qu’il aurait pu prendre l’avion. Le trajet aurait duré moins de 3h30. Mais l’inspecteur Dean Winchester ne prenait pas l’avion. Bien sûr il préférait dire qu’il était trop attaché à sa voiture, qu’il pouvait profiter du paysage et tout un tas d’autres « bonnes » excuses. La vérité c’est qu’il était terrifié à l’idée de monter dans un avion. Le moins de personnes étaient au courant, le mieux possible l’inspecteur se portait.

S’il avait fait tant de kilomètres ce n’était pas pour une visite de courtoisie, même si cela représentait l’occasion parfaite pour passer du temps avec son petit frère, Sam, avocat et sa belle-soeur Jessica. Ils résidaient tous les deux à New-York depuis plusieurs années. Un cabinet d’affaire huppé avait fait une proposition royale à Sam pour qu’il intègre la _firm_ en tant qu’associé. Jessica, infirmière n’avait eu aucune difficulté à intégrer un nouvel hôpital. Ils vivaient à l’époque tous sur la côte ouest, Dean à San Francisco et Sam (puis Sam et Jess) à Los Angeles. Le frère aîné était revenu à Lawrence, la ville dans laquelle ils avaient grandit pour travailler auprès de son père, au sein du commissariat qu’il dirigeait. L’occasion était trop bonne: il avait passé trois ans sur une affaire de serial killer à San Francisco qui avait finit par le ronger avec le temps… Il était devenu obsédé par l’idée de mettre la main sur le responsable d’une vingtaine de crime particulièrement tordus. Les risques inconsidérés qu’il avait pris commençaient à peser sur sa carrière mais aussi sur sa vie personnelle. Il s’était coupé de la plupart de ses amis, avait saboté sa dernière relation sentimentale - pourtant sérieuse - … Le coup de fil de son père avait été une bouffée d’air frais, dont il avait désespérément besoin au moment où il n’avait pas encore réalisé qu’il était en train de se noyer.

Cela faisait un an qu’il était en poste. Il avait repris sa vie plus ou moins en main, autrement dit, il avait arrêté l’alcool de façon excessive, il ne se battait plus lorsque la moindre occasion se présentait, il ramenait maximum deux mecs différents par semaine chez lui, ses nuits faisaient au moins 5h, et surtout il avait arrêté de chercher le tueur qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant des années. Si John Winchester, son paternel, l’avait sollicité, c’est certes parce qu’il avait besoin d’un nouvel agent senior, le précédent était malheureusement décédé des suites d’un cancer, mais surtout parce que le supérieur de Dean, Rufus Turner - un mec avec qui John avait été à l’académie de police - que John estimait et respectait, lui avait fait part des déboires de son fils. Ce dernier venait d’être mis à pieds après avoir été arrêté non seulement en présence d’un _escort boy_ (Rufus avait préféré employer un terme à connotation moins négative, mais John n’était pas dupe une seconde) mais aussi en possession de cocaïne. Le fils Winchester avait passé une nuit en cellule, ses droits lui avaient été lus par ses collègues - certes pas ses collègues du quotidien car ce genre d’affaire relevait de l’équipe des moeurs mais collègues tout de même - . L’humiliation était totale.

Rufus connaissait Dean comme s’il faisait partie de sa famille, il l’avait rapidement pris sous son aile lorsqu’il avait intégré son service avec seulement deux ans d’expérience sur le terrain. Il n’avait jamais fait de favoritisme. Le potentiel du fils de John pouvait rendre son père fier. Le directeur Turner voulait simplement tirer un maximum de ce potentiel et faire progresser le jeune Dean, très prometteur. Les années lui avaient donné raison. Dean s’était montré être un excellent élément de terrain - un peu moins bon pour la paperasse, mais c’était généralement la contrepartie d’un bon flic dans l’action - . Lui et son coéquipier, Benny Lafitte, formaient une équipe redoutable. Leur taux d’arrestation faisait partie des plus élevée du commissariat. Ils prenaient parfois des libertés avec le règlement et même si c’était lui qui se faisait réprimander, ce comportement était généralement excusé car il permettait d’arrêter les suspects. Officiellement il ne pouvait l’encourager mais officieusement les garçons avaient son autorisation. Le but c’était bien de faire respecter l’ordre et de mettre les criminels en prison non ?

Benny, que Dean considérait comme son frère, avait bien essayé de remettre Dean sur le droit chemin, mais les tentatives furent vaines. Il fallait qu’il change de décors.

***

Dean avait bien conscience que ce départ pour New-York représentait un risque pour lui. Il se remettait de ces dernières années éprouvantes. Pourtant, il n’avait pas hésité un instant en décrochant son téléphone pour appeler le directeur de l’unité du F.B.I, Robert Singer. Il savait que « Bobby » ne pouvait pas lui refuser une faveur. L’homme s’il était bourru connaissait aussi très bien son père, l’avait formé à l’académie. Dean considérait l’homme comme son oncle alors qu’ils n’étaient aucunement liés par le sang.

John n’avait jamais connu les détails de l’affaire sur laquelle bossait Dean à San Francisco. Seulement que le mec derrière tout ça était de toute évidence un barjot. Forcément, il avait été surpris lorsqu’après avoir déposé un nouveau dossier sur le bureau de son fils (un double meurtre, les corps avaient été retrouvés enterrés près d’un lac avec une sonde pour que les victimes survivent plusieurs jours), celui se soit pointé dans son bureau en hurlant et en claquant toutes les portes à proximité. L’ouragan Dean était passé. Grande incompréhension pour John. Dans l’heure qui suivait, Dean avait passé un nombre incalculable de coups de fils, les bureaux autour de lui s’étaient vidés comme si les autres agents craignaient qu’il ne s’en prenne à eux sous le coup de l’énervement. Pendant qu’il observait son fils à travers la vitre de son bureau, le téléphone de son bureau avait sonné. Le bruit lui semblait plus strident qu’à l’accoutumé. Il avait décroché d’une voix lasse. L’énergie que mettait son fils à passer des coups de fils et à ouvrir des piles de dossiers, qui avaient fini en grande partie au sol, semblait non plus provenir des batterie de son fils mais de n’importe quel idiot qui le regardait s’épuiser.

« Allo ? Il n’avait même pas regardé le nom affiché sur son écran.

\- Ecoute John je sais pas ce qu’a ton fils dans le crâne -

\- Bobby ?!

\- Aux dernières nouvelles c’est toujours comme ça que je m’appelle ! En tout cas tu peux lui dire que c’est OK !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il est comme un dingue depuis ce matin avec cette affaire, je crois qu’il va retourner le commissariat tout entier …

\- Et y a de quoi ! Cette affaire comme tu dis, c’est le même MO que le gars qu’il a passé des années à chercher à coincer !

\- Tu déconnes ?!

\- J’aimerai bien ! Il veut mettre le F.B.I sur le coup, comme maintenant y a plusieurs Etats impliqués.

\- Je vois…

\- Pour l’instant on est sûr de rien c’est peut être un imitateur, mais il m’a demandé de venir à New-York pour qu’on étudie ça… Je lui fais une faveur John… je devrais pas accepter, les éléments sont trop minces…

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu lui fasses une faveur Bobby… Cette affaire ça l’a complètement mis en vrac …

\- Je sais je sais… Mais le gars aura pas la conscience tranquille tant que le tueur sera pas arrêté, c’est un flic ! Un vrai !

T’as raison… Mais je veux juste pas que ça tourne mal pour lui… Il commence à peine à reprendre pieds… Pfffff… Fais chier… Est-ce…. Merde …Promets moi de garder un oeil sur lui… tu veux ?

\- Tu sais que c’est comme un fils John. Je l’attends demain à 10h pour un briefing avec mon équipe. Il a toujours autant peur de prendre l’avion ?

\- ça n’a pas changé…

\- Alors qu’il traine pas, il a de la route à faire. »

John voulu rajouter quelque chose mais Singer avait déjà raccroché. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Dean qui avait quitté son portable des mains. La pile de dossier sur son bureau s’était accumulée et deux nouvelles boîtes des archives étaient posées sur sa chaise, pendant qu’il parcourait un dossier ouvert debout penché sur son bureau. S’il continuait comme ça, il n’allait pas pouvoir conduire tellement son dos allait le faire souffrir.

Il déposa sur le bureau de l’ « inspecteur Winchester » deux verres de Scotch. Pas sa meilleure bouteille mais c’était la seule qu’il gardait au bureau. Le jeune Winchester sursauta en attendant les deux verres claqués contre le contreplaqué. Il était tellement englué dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas remarqué la présence de son père. Il attrapa le verre que lui tendit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viens de raccrocher avec Singer. Tu aurais pu m’expliquer pour cette affaire, plutôt que de …. Faire ça dit-il en désignant d’un geste de la main le bureau de son fils et le vide autour de lui.

\- Je t’ai expliqué ! Dans ton bureau !

\- Dean. Ce que tu as fait, c’est te comporter en malade mentale qui n’aurait pas pris ses traitements. Tu étais complètement hystérique. Si tu crois que quelqu’un aurait pu comprendre ce que tu déblatérais comme un maniaque… alors j’ai raté un gros bout de ton éducation. Tu sais, la partie qui consiste à faire que ton enfant soit capable de parler, se comporter en société -

\- Ok. J’ai compris. C’est bon. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit Bobby ?

\- Tu es attendu demain à 10h pour un briefing avec son équipe.

\- DEMAIN ?!

\- Ouai… Tu as intérêt à préparer tes dossiers et filer rapidement si tu ne comptes pas prendre l’avion…

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je dois attraper un tueur en série, mais ça veut pas dire que je balance tous mes principes. On n’en est pas encore là !

\- Je vais considérer que tu as pris ton après-midi aujourd’hui…. Et pour ton séjour à New-York… il va être pris sur tes congés tant que le F.B.I n’ouvre pas une enquête officielle…

\- Ouais ouais bien sûr fais ça. Euh. Est-ce que ça va aller ici, sans moi ? Je sais que mon départ est précipité, mais je peux pas laisser passer….

\- Je comprends Dean, tu as passé tellement de temps… Je vais me débrouiller. Je pense que Donna et Jody vont se relayer pour te remplacer. Te prends pas la tête avec ça.

\- Cool… Merci… Je dois appeler Sam, savoir si je peux occuper le canapé le temps qu’on fasse le point avec Bobby. J’espère que l’ambiance est pas trop coincée la-bas… Tu sais comme je les déteste avec leur costume, leur cravate et toute leur -

\- conneries ? Je sais Dean. Mais ne fous pas tout en l’air parce que tu fais pas d’efforts…

\- Je peux rien te promettre !

\- Dean… Fais attention à toi… je veux pas que tu replonges dans tes …

\- Je sais P’pa… Je vais faire de mon mieux. Dean semblait sincère, cela soulagea John qui termina son verre d’une traite. Dean l’imita. Après quelques secondes de silence, John repris la parole.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Aaron ?

\- Qu’est-ce que je compte faire de quoi ?

\- Si Bobby accepte de prendre l’affaire, ce dont je suis certain, tu vas sans doute rester à New-York… Est-ce que tu vas demander à Aaron de te rejoindre ? Je veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée, c’est par rapport à l’équipe… Est-ce qu’il va falloir le remplacer ?

\- Papa arrête ! Il travaille même pas dans notre service, qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire si y a un membre de la scientifique qui est absent ? C’est pas à toi de t’occuper de ça… Tu veux juste savoir si on couche toujours ensemble …! Avoue ! AVOUE ! S’exclama Dean en rigolant, John se demanda si c’était les nerfs ou bien l’alcool qui le faisait réagir de la sorte.

\- Tu sais que je tiens à ce que mon commissariat fonctionne sans accroc et que je vois d’un mauvais oeil les relations entre collègues…

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis ton fils ! s’amusa Dean (c’était la vérité, John était suspicieux de tous les collègues masculins dont Dean pouvait s’approcher, même ceux mariés avec enfants)

\- Je veux juste pas que ça devienne Dallas ici ! Tu sais à quel point les attaches sentimentales peuvent avoir des répercussions sur le terrain !

\- On n’est pas coéquipiers ! De toute façon on a arrêté de se voir depuis plus de deux mois… Et comme tu n’as rien remarqué… je suppose que tu peux être rassurer pour ce qui est de « Dallas ».

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? Est-ce que ça va…. ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Fais pas comme si ça t’intéressait… Je saisque t’es pas fan du mec.

\- ça m’empêche pas de vouloir m’assurer que tu ailles bien…

\- Je vais très bien ! … Il voulait que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses… Pas moi… Si tu veux aller consoler quelqu’un c’est lui ! Le ton était léger, cela rassura John

\- Je vois…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas garder ton agent de police scientifique préféré, le nargua Dean.

\- Moque toi … Tu devrais commencer à faire tes photocopies puis te préparer à partir…Et s’il te plaît, peux tu rappeler tous les agents qui sont dans la salle de pause ? Tu leur a fait peur je crois…

\- Oui Monsieur ! »

Une fois les photocopies réalisées, Dean se confectionna un genre de dossier reprenant les éléments les plus caractéristiques et importants du MO. Benny lui avait envoyé (un peu à contre-coeur) la version numérisée des nombreux dossiers sur lesquels ils avaient bossé ensemble. Il mis un peu d’ordre sur son bureau, il salua quelques collègues, fit un signe de la tête à son père à travers la vitre avant de rejoindre le parking où était garée sa précieuse voiture.

Il rejoignit son appartement en dix minutes, le temps habituel lorsque la circulation était fluide.Lorsqu’il revint à Lawrence, son père l’hébergeait les premiers mois, qu’il reprenne ses marques. Lorsqu’un deux pièce fut mis en location dans la rue adjacente, il sauta sur l’occasion. Son père était rassuré qu’il ne soit pas trop loin, et lui pouvait reprendre son indépendance, en restant proche du commissariat. Il pris une douche avant de faire sa valise. Il ne voulait pas se charger inutilement. Ses bagages - une valise et un sac à dos - furent boucler en une vingtaine de minutes. Il était à présent 12h. Son heure de départ était fixait à 13h, cela lui laisserait le temps de faire quelques pauses sur la route et de ne pas arriver au F.B.I complètement explosé. Il profita du temps libre pour ranger son appartement.

Le moteur de l’Impala ronronna à 12h55. Il appela son père pour le prévenir de son départ, puis Bobby.Lorsqu’il s’arrêta vers 17h pour faire une sieste d’une heure et manger un morceau, il composa le numéro de son frère. Il avait complètement oublié de le prévenir. Son départ n’avait pas été précipité, mais il aurait idéalement préféré avoir plus de temps. Sam décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

« Dean ?

\- Salut Sammy comment ça va ?

\- ça va… Ecoute je suis un peu occupé au cabinet…

\- C’est rapide, promis !

\- Je t’écoute…

\- Est-ce que c’est possible que je vienne squatter ton canapé cette nuit et peut être d’ici le reste de la semaine ? Je suis en route pour New-York, je devrais arriver vers 6h demain matin.

\- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr ? Mais dis moi ce qui se passe ?

\- Une affaire sur laquelle je bossais à San Francisco… le mec semble avoir recommencé mais dans le Kansas cette fois… Je dois en parler avec Bobby…

\- Tu vas bosser avec le F.B.I ?!

\- C’est pas encore fait, mais si tout se passe bien, ouai c’est l’objectif.

\- Et papa est d’accord ?

\- Euh Sam… Je lui ai pas demandé son autorisation ! Enfin, si, enfin, non, enfin, un peu, mais en tant que commissaire.

\- Et ça l’a pas fait chier ?

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais qu’il était contrarié …. niveau 6.

\- ça me rassure… Je craignais qu’il soit franchement en colère… Je vais dire à Jess de te préparer la chambre d’ami.

\- C’est pas la peine, je vais dormir quelques heures et partir directement au F.B.I, j’ai rendez-vous à 10h là-bas.

\- Tu connais Jess … hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé !

\- Très bien… Je vais pas tenter le diable et la mettre en rogne elle aussi…Est-ce que je te verrais demain matin ?

\- Sage décision Dean ! On va peut-être se croiser, je pars vers 9h ! On se voit demain soir dans tous les cas.

\- Ça roule, merci Sammy et embrasse ta femme pour moi !

\- Sois prudent sur la route Dean.

\- Toujours ! »

Le trajet s’était passé sans encombre. Dean avait fait plusieurs pauses, et n’était pas aussi fatigué qu’il le craignaiten arrivant dans l’appartement de standing de Sam et Jess. Son frère tenait toujours à justifier que le cabinet payer une partie du loyer et que c’était considéré comme un logement de fonction, comme s’il avait honte des revenus qu’il avait. Il pénétra discrètement dans l’appartement avec sa clé avant de se diriger à droite dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d’ami. Il s’endormi plus rapidement qu’il ne pensait. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le réveil indiquait 9h30 et son téléphone était déchargé « merde ! » pesta-t-il en sautant sous la douche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Plusieurs agents du F.B.I étaient tous assis autour de la table de conférence. Le directeur de leur unité, Robert Singer, venait de terminer d’exposer le dossier qui devait retenir leur attention dans les jours à venir. « Dès que l’inspecteur en charge de l’investigation arrive, il vous éclairera sur les liens entre les affaires de San Francisco et celles de Lawrence », il regarda l’horloge de la salle qui indiquait 10h08 et soupira:

« Il ne devrait pas tarder… Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Agent Milton ?

\- Vous pensez qu’il va ramener des viennoiseries ? Comme il est déjà en retard… vous pourriez lui demander… Il faudrait qu’il rattrape cette première impression… désastreuse… n’est-ce pas Cassie ? Demanda d’un ton mielleux Gabriel Milton tout en gardant la sucette qu’il avait dans la bouche en se tournant vers l’homme à sa gauche.

\- Excusez-moi. Je devais préciser, est-ce que vous avez des question sérieuses ? … Non ? » Repris l’agent Singer, déjà très agacé.

C’est à ce moment que le détective Winchester franchit le pas de la porte, essoufflé.

« Putain Bobby, c’est quoi ce bâtiments de trous duc’ ?! Ils m’ont pas laissé garé Baby dans le parking et après y avait ce connard à l’accueil qui -« le raclement de gorge et le regard noir de Singer le stoppa dans son monologue. C’est en regardant autour de lui qu’il remarqua la présence des autres agents. Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux écarquillés, il se perdit dans de grands yeux bleus avant de remarquer que son voisin arborait un grand sourire. Il retira la sucette de sa bouche avec un grand « slurp » . « Je retire ce que j’ai dit Cassie, sa première impression n’avait rien de désastreuse jusqu’à … maintenant… Pour ce qui est des viennoiseries, je crois qu’il est encore plus délicieux …. » lança t-il sur un ton enjoué en haussant ses sourcils en direction d’un Dean rougissant. Dean n’avait aucune idée de qui « Cassie » pouvait bien être, il déduit du visage exaspéré de l’homme aux grands yeux bleus qu’il devait s’agir de lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Singer.

« Inspecteur Winchester… Merci de vous joindre à nous… Je me suis permis de résumer brièvement l’affaire… Comme c’est vous qui étiez chargés des affaires à San Francisco, je vous laisse rentrer dans les détails. » Puis se tournant vers les six agents assis derrière la table ovale « Je vous présente l’agent Dean Winchester, il a travaillé pendant cinq ans sur les crimes reliés au tueur à San Francisco avant de partir dans le Kansas. Il a reçu hier un dossier avec des éléments comparables aux meurtres de San Francisco … En remontant dans les archives il s’est rendu compte que d’autres meurtres non élucidés avaient été commis il y a plus de quinze ans selon le même M.O… Alors autant vous dire que si le lien entre toutes ces affaires se confirme on va avoir du pain sur la planche ! » Puis, se tournant vers Dean « Soyez à l’heure la prochaine fois… » avant de laisser la place à Dean et de rejoindre les autres agents autour de la table.

« Bonjour… Je m’excuse pour le retard Bob- directeur Singer…Donc, euh… Comme vous le disais le directeur Singer, lorsque je travaillais à San Francisco, on a fait le lien entre plusieurs meurtres… Ils se déroulaient toujours à deux ans d’intervalle et le gars - selon le profil - avait l’habitude d’enterrer deux jeunes femmes d’une vingtaine d’années qui se ressemblaient beaucoup à proximité de points d’eaux… il en gardait une vivante avec une sonde et laissait l’autre mourrir… On n’a jamais réussi à comprendre comment il choisissait ses victimes, on n’a jamais pu faire de liens entre elles. A San-Francisco on a avec mon coéquipier, Benny Lafitte, fait le lien avec plus de quinze meurtres dans les années 1990-2000. On a travaillé sur trois nouvelles affaires, donc six meurtres… On avait failli le coincé le dernière fois… J’ai quitté San-Fran quelques temps après et voilà qu’hier on m’a filer un dossier très similaire : deux femmes retrouvées enterrées, la vingtaine… Je suis remonté dans les archives et ce genre de meurtres s’est déjà produit dans les années 1990, tous classés sans suite… J’en ai donc déduit que le tueur devait se balader entre San-Francisco et Lawrence dans les années 1990, qu’il a commis ses meurtres sans être inquiété - le gars est hyper méthodique - et qu’il est maintenant de retour à Lawrence. Benny est en route pour Lawrence en ce moment afin d’étudier les scènes de crimes et d’analyser les dossiers non classés. Je pense qu’il faut vraiment que le F.B.I s’intéresse à cette affaire avant qu’on perde la piste du tueur… Sinon on va encore attendre deux ans avant de coincer ce malade… »

La salle était silencieuse, plusieurs agents avaient pris des notes, ce qui rassura Dean. « Pas de questions ? » demanda Bobby en se tournant vers ses agents. Il reprit « Pas de questions sérieuses ? » lorsque Gabriel Milton leva la main. Cela eut l’effet escompté puisque l’agent baissa la main en levant les yeux au ciel. « Très bien…. Inspecteur Winchester, je vous présente…. L’agent Broadburry, dit-il en désignant une jeune femme rousse aux yeux pétillants, c’est notre génie de l’informatique… Si vous devez avoir accès aux sites pornos préférés de Trump, elle réussira à vous obtenir ça… » Dean sourit en lui serrant la main « Pour l’instant…. Ça devrait aller… mais je suis certain qu’on pourra mettre votre talent à bon escient ! », « Nos agents de terrain : l’agent Fitzgerald » dit-il en désignant un homme châtain à l’allure frêle, jamais Dean n’aurait pu penser qu’il pouvait faire partie du F.B.I, il tendit sa main et fut surpris par la fermeté et l’énergie avec laquelle il la serra « Salut mon pote ! T’as une mine affreuse ! T’as pas dormi dans l’avion ou quoi ? », « Euh, j- « mais Bobby l’interrompis en s’adressant à l’agent Fitzgerald « Garth ! Rends sa main au détective… Merci… Vous pourrez discuter coloriage plus tard ! ». Puis en faisant un signe vers l’homme à la sucette « Voici l’agent Milton, comme Garth, il travaille sur le terrain, avec l’agent Krushnic, il désignait une autre femme rousse et l’agent Braden »en montrant d’un signe de tête une femme brune. « Et le petit nouveau là, c’est l’agent Collins, mais appelez le Alfie, le pauvre, il a tout juste vingt-deux ans ». Dean s’empressa de saluer tout le monde du poignet de main ferme, l’agent Milton lui fit un clin d’oeil en lui disant « Salut Dean-o ! Quoi ? On est du F.B.I ! Bien sûr que je sais comment tu t’appelles ! ». Une fois toutes les mains serrées, Bobby se tourna vers l’homme aux yeux bleus. Il était brun, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, Dean se demandait si lui aussi avait eu une panne de réveil ce matin. « Voici l’agent Novak, il est profiler, c’est lui qui va vous déterminer s’il s’agit bien du même tueur ». L’homme fronça les sourcils, comme s’il n’était pas au courant et lorsque Dean tendit sa main, l’homme l’ignora en attrapant son café pour le boire. Il se leva et sorti de la pièce sans un mot.

« Ne le prends pas personnellement Dean-o, Cassie n’aime personne » le rassura Gabriel avant de sortir à son tour. Les autres agents l’imitèrent. Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, Bobby pris Dean dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- Ouai.. Un peu long, mais ça m’a donné l’occasion de réfléchir à ces affaires...

\- J’espère que Novak va pouvoir faire les liens… C’est du lourd Dean…

\- Moi aussi… C’est quoi son problème ?

\- C’est un profiler… C’est ça son problème… Il analyse tout… Il est pas très bon avec les relations sociales, mais c’est le meilleur Dean, garde ça en tête…

\- J’te fais confiance Bobby… Tu sais que cette affaire est importante pour moi…

\- Je sais Dean, je sais, c’est pour ça que j’ai choisi mes meilleurs agents.

\- Les meilleurs ? Le mec à la sucette , Milton ? C’est ça l’un des meilleurs agents du F.B.I ?

\- Tu serais surpris… Je leur confierai tous ma vie, crois moi. Milton est un excellent agent, ça l’empêche pas d’être un idiot avec ses sucreries…

\- Et ce Novak ?

\- Tu trouveras pas mieux Dean.

\- Ah bon ? Il avait pas l’air ravi de bosser sur cette affaire pourtant… Alors quoi, c’est pas assez trash pour lui ? Il préfère Hannibal Leckter ?

\- … Comme je te disais il est assez… particulier… Il était pas au courant qu’il allait bosser dessus… C’est un peu tendu en ce moment… Pour tout te dire… il devrait pas travailler en ce moment, je l’ai appelé exprès pour toi hier.

\- Alors quoi, le mec a ses congés d’interrompus et il a la droit de se comporter en connard complet ?

\- Ecoute Dean… C’est plus compliqué que ça !…Je vais régler ça avec lui, garde juste en tête que tu pourrais pas avoir plus compétent pour ton affaire, alors ne sabote pas tout car le mec est handicapé socialement… D’ailleurs tu vas bosser chez lui cette semaine. Il ne devrait pas être ici officiellement et je veux pas que la direction s’en mêle et mette en péril ton affaire. Il faut faire profil bas tant que ce n’est pas officiel….

\- ….

\- Compris ? Ou faut que j’appelle ton père ?

\- Compris, compris…

\- Je préfère ça … Je te constitue la meilleure équipe et toi tu ronchonnes ! T’as vraiment un caractère de merde, tu le sais ça ?

\- je le prends comme un compliment Bobby…

\- Imbécile…

\- Rien à voir mais… ça pourrait être sympa de dîner avec Sam et Jess un soir ? Si tu es dispo ?

\- ça devrait s’arranger… peut être vendredi ? Bon… Je dois parler à Novak, tu n’as qu’à attendre dans l’open space… Il y a une machine à café près des escaliers… Tu devrais te servir, Garth a raison, t’as une gueule à faire peur. »

Dean se dirigea vers la précieuse machine à café en observant Bobby. L’agent Novak l’attendait devant la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés. Bobby le fit entrer en claquant la porte derrière eux. Dean se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir de spécial ce Novak pour que Bobby supporte son caractère. Il avait l’air d’être un gros connard en puissance prétentieux. Le mec avait même pas daigner le saluer. Quel enfoiré.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour Singer, Cassie n’est pas aussi méchant qu’il en a l’air… » , Dean reconnu l’agent Milton, qui avait à présent deux sucettes dans la bouche et buvait un soda.

« Agent Milton c’est ça ?

\- Tout juste Dean-o, mais tu peux m’appeler Gabriel, Gab’, je déteste toutes ces formalités…

\- … J’avais remarqué… Tu bosses avec Bobby, euh Singer depuis longtemps ?

\- Relax Dean-o, je m’en fou qu’avec Singer vous vous donniez des petits noms affectueux… Je veux dire… Personne n’est dupe, tu es le fils de John Winchester… Sinon, jamais tu n’aurai pu nous présenter ton affaire… et ça fait quoi… six ans que je bosse avec Singer ?

\- ça veut pas dire que l’affaire vaut pas le coup !

\- J’ai pas dit ça Dean-o… Seul Cassie pourra le dire…

\- C’est ce que m’a dit Si-Bobby… Il est … si bon que ça ?

\- « Bon » ? Tu vas devoir préciser dans quel domaine… Mais, tu devrais savoir qu’il est généralement excellent dans tout ce qu’il fait…

\- Ah oui ? Parce que ses compétences sociales m’ont l’air… limitées…

\- Oh ça… il ne fait pas dans les interactions sociales, il les subie, ça n’a rien ! »

Ils furent interrompus par des éclats de voix en provenance du bureau de « R. Singer », comme l’indiquait la plaque métallique sur la porte. « Je crois que … je vais retourner à mon bureau, c’était un plaisir Dean-o… ». La porte du bureau de Bobby s’ouvrit brutalement sur un agent Novak qui semblait contenir sa colère. Bobby apparut derrière lui et fit signe à Dean de s’approcher de la main. « J’ai expliqué à l’agent Novak que vous alliez bosser chez lui. Je veux un rapport d’ici jeudi, c’est clair ? » . Dean lança un coup d’oeil furtif à l’intérieur de la pièce. Il commençait à douter des paroles de Gabriel, le bureau était sous dessous-dessus. Des livres étaient par terre et on voyait bien que le dessus du bureau de Bobby avait été jeté au sol, des crayons et papiers jonchaient le sol. Est-ce que Novak était complètement taré ? Est-ce Bobby avait perdu l’esprit ? La confrontation semblait être brutale. Tout ça pour des vacances écourtées ? Ce mec était sans doute au moins aussi taré que les personnes dont il faisait le profil.

Une fois qu’ils étaient sorti du bâtiment, Dean se tourna vers l’agent Novak qui n’avait rien pas dit un mot. « J’ai pas pu rentrer ma voiture ce matin, comme j’ai pas de badge ni rien… faut que je la récupere à l’extérieur. Tu n’as qu’à te garer sur le côté et je te suis jusqu’à chez toi ? Ou alors file moi ton adresse ? ». L’homme le regarda d’un air perplexe « Je suis venu en transports. Je n’habite pas très loin, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de conduire un véhicule, polluer alors que le métro m’emmene directement à mon lieu de travail en moins de vingt minutes. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu vous faire penser que vous pouviez me tutoyer agent Winchester » , « Oh… je vois… D’accord…. Dans ce cas agent Novak, cela vous dérangerait de monter en voiture avec moi et de m’indiquer l’itinéraire ? » demanda Dean d’un ton contraint. Son interlocuteur sembla sérieusement considérer la question avant de répondre en soufflant « Très bien… » .

Dean sourit, sentant qu’il avait gagné cette manche, il se demandait ce qu’allait bien pouvoir penser l’agent de Baby, son impala Chevrolet de 1967. Il fut déçu lorsque Novak ne la complimenta pas et sembla la considérer comme une voiture absolument standard. Alors que non. Bien sûr que non, il s’agissait d’une voiture exceptionnelle. Déjà agacé par son passager, il mis la musique immédiatement et sentit Novak se crisper. « Bien fait connard » pensa t-il en lui souriant. Il conduit volontairement un peu plus vite qu’il n’aurait dut, prenant des tournants plus serrés que nécessaires, en gardant un immense sourire. Lorsqu’il se gara devant une maison de ville typique, il pris grand soin de piller. En sortant de la voiture Novak lui déclara en serrant des dents « Ils donnent vraiment leur permis à n’importe qui ! » , « ça va Cassie ! On n’a pas le sens de l’humour ». Il ne pensait pas que Novak allait l’attraper par le col et le plaquer contre le capot de sa voiture « Winchester c’est la dernière fois que je le dis : pas de familiarité entre nous. J’en ai rien à foutre de l’affaire, plus vite ou aura bossé plus vite je serai débarrassé de vous et votre putain de bagnole ! », Ouch, Dean ne s’attendait pas à ça « Pardon Novak… C’est pas comme si la vie d’innocents était en jeux… Pourquoi faire partie de la police sinon ? Et pour info, la dernière fois que quelqu’un m’a regardé comme ça… autant vous dire qu’on a fini au pieux ! Faudrait peut-être calmé votre fantasme d’exhibitionisme… ». Novak l’ignora et ouvrit le portail pendant que Dean attrapait une boîte dans le coffre de l’Impala.

***

L’entrée donnait directement sur le salon qu’ils traversèrent pour s’installer dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Il y avait un immense tableau blanc sur le mur du fond de la pièce. Novak fit signe à Dean de poser la boîte sur le bureau. Cela s’avéra plus compliqué qu’il ne pensait vu l’état du bureau, qui comportait déjà une montagne de dossiers. « C’est pas pour dire mais c’est un flippant mec » glissa Dean en désignant le tableau du menton. L’autre agent de réagit pas immédiatement avant de tendre en voyant le tableau, couvert de photos de cadavres. Il avait oublié de retirer les photos et de ranger les dossiers. L’affaire était à présent close et ne l’avait pas laissé indemne. Il retira rapidement les photos et effaça les divers inscriptions notées au feutre.

Lorsque l’agent Novak se tourna vers Dean pour déposer les photos sur un coin libre du bureau, le jeune agent remarqua que sa mine avait perdu un peu de sa couleur. « Je vais nous chercher à boire et à manger pendant que vous installez vos éléments » lui dit-il d’un ton fermé. Dean aussi les épaules.

Il avait terminé d’exposer les photos des victimes, d’inscrire leur nom et noté la temporalité ainsi que les précisions spécifiques du MO lorsque l’agent Novak revint avec un plateau. Dean se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers le bureau lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas de place pour que Novak pose leur repas. Il saisit une pile de dossier, puis une autre, au sol pour dégager suffisamment d’espace. Novak le remercia du bout des lèvres. Ils s’installèrent chacun d’un coté du bureau. « C’est délicieux ! En plus y a de la tarte ! Je m’attendais à un truc genre salade, mais putain qu’est-ce que c’est bon ! J’vous prenais pas pour un gars qui cuisine… enfin sans vouloir… être vexant ». L’agent Novak qui s’était détendu rigola à gorge déployée, Dean ne le prenait pas non plus pour une personne qui aimait rire, il fut surpris par son rire profond. « Vous avez raison… Je suis un danger dans la cuisine. C’est ma - C’est Claire qui cuisine, une de ses passions. Je lui dirais que vous avez apprécié. » Il n’avait pas terminé sa phrase qu’une tornade blonde ouvrit la porte à la volée

« Hé ! T’as vu la super belle caisse garée devant- Oh ! s’exclama t-elle en réalisant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

\- Claire… Je te présente l’inspecteur Dean Winchester, il arrive du Kansas, pour travailler sur une affaire… Et la « super belle caisse » lui appartient ajouta t-il en mimant les guillemets. Tu n’as pas cours cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Non, la prof de sciences est malade… Enchantée inspecteur, votre voiture est vraiment trop belle, c’est une Impala ?

\- Ahah, merci, oui, un modèle de 1967… J’étais justement en train de dire à l’agent Novak que le repas était délicieux…

\- Oh merci… dit-elle gênée. Elle se tourna vers l’agent Novak, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Ce qui fit soupirer l’agent.

\- Dès que je reviens, on se met sur l’affaire inspecteur Winchester. »

Dean ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret mais il était curieux. L’isolation sonore était de piètre qualité, il n’eut aucun mal à discerner ce qu’il se disait.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre Claire ? Au cas où tu ne l’aurai pas remarqué je bosse ! L’agent Novak semblait agacé.

\- Justement !

\- Justement quoi ?

\- Justement tu bosses ! Tu devais pas être en repos forcé ?

\- Je fais une faveur à Bobby…

\- Et depuis quand tu fais des faveurs ?

\- Ecoute je vois pas en quoi tout ça te regarde…

\- … Euh depuis que tu as démissionné il y a quatre mois ?

\- ça ne remet pas en cause ma décision si c’est ce que tu penses ! Dès que cette affaire est bouclée, et elle n’a pas même pas commencé, je vais quitter le F.B.I !

\- Mais alors pourquoi prendre cette affaire ? C’est ridicule tu devais avoir terminé dans quinze jours !

\- C’est pas vraiment une affaire ! C’est juste des meurtres qui se ressemblent, je dois simplement confirmer qu’il y a un lien entre eux. Pour l’instant j’en vois pas, je crois juste que… l’inspecteur Winchester est un peu trop obsédé et qu’il voit ce qu’il veut voir. Et puis je croyais que tu voulais pas que je quitte le F.B.I Claire ? Faudrait savoir ?

\- Je veux pas que tu le quittes pour de mauvaises raisons… Je veux pas non plus qu’il t’arrives du mal… Depuis… enfin… Je m’inquiète.

\- Je sais Claire, je suis désolé, c’est pour ça que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je change de métier.

\- … Tout ça c’est ma faute…

\- Ne dis pas ça Claire.

\- Si… Si j’étais pas dans ta vie, si tu n’avais pas à t’occuper de moi, jamais tu n’aurai donné ta démission.

\- Claire, ne te culpabilise pas. Je le fais car je le veux. Tu n’as pas à t’occuper du reste. Je suis ta famille. C’est aussi simple que ça… Je… Je retourne voir le détective Winchester d’accord ?

\- Est-ce qu’il reste pour dîner ? Je pourrais faire …

\- Non Claire, il ne restera pas pour dîner. Je voulais t’inviter au restaurant pour fêter ton anniversaire, avec tout ça, on n’a pas eu l’occasion de le fêter et j’en suis désolé. Est-ce que cela te va ?

\- C’est parfait ! Tu as réservé où ?

\- Où à ton avis ? Chez Pam bien sûr !

\- Tu es le meilleur ! »

Dean était déjà en train de ranger ses documents dans le carton. Ce mec était vraiment un connard, il le prenait pour un « obsédé » ?! Très bien, il n’avait pas besoin de cet enfoiré de première. Ça jouait le papa parfait par contre en tant qu’agent ? « Ok mec, très bien tu veux quitter le F.B.I mais alors ne fait pas semblant de s’intéresser aux choses quand y en a qui se défoncent pour arrêter des tueurs en série. Et ça se dit profiler ? ».

Lorsque l’agent Novak entra dans la pièce il fronça les sourcils en voyant Dean visiblement énervé. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe inspecteur ? 

\- Ce qu’il se passe ? Il se passe que vous en avez rien à faire de cette affaire, que vous êtes persuadé que je suis juste un taré qui a bloqué sur ce tueur et qu’il n’y a aucun lien. J’ai tout entendu alors faites pas comme si c’était pas la vérité.

\- Je vois… Je vais pas nier ce que j’ai dit. Tout l’intérêt de la journée était de s’assurer qu’un lien soit possible. Prouvez moi que j’ai tord inspecteur.

\- Je vais pas me prostituer pour toi mec. Tu crois pas à mon histoire, inutile que je perde mon temps, je vais le trouver tout seul ce salopard ! J’ai pas besoin d’un trou duc’ dans ton genre !

\- Inspecteur ! C’est ridicule ! Avouez que votre histoire ne tient pas franchement la route, les meurtres se sont déroulés sur une trop longue période pour que ce soit le même tueur ! Reconnaissez-le ! Si les MO sont similaires, il y a pleins d’incohérences…

\- … Voilà ! T’as déjà un avis ! Je vais pas essayer de changer ta vision des choses, de toute façon tout ce qui t’intéresses c’est de te casser du F.B.I !

\- Ce sont mes affaires, ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je décide de faire avec ou sans le F.B.I, et puis quoi ? J’adore Bobby Singer, mais lui même ne suit pas le protocole en vous faisant venir ici ! C’est bien la preuve que le dossier est pas solide, sinon vous seriez là officiellement ! Il ne se comporte pas en professionnel, il contourne les règles pour vous ! Vous êtes quoi ? De la famille ? Un ami ?… Un amant ?

\- QUOI ?! N’importe quoi ! C’est… un ami ? Comme j’ai dit à Gabriel, c’est pas parce qu’on suit pas le protocole, auquel tu tiens tant, que l’affaire est forcément une fausse piste ! Ecoute, tu sais quoi ?! Ton opinion tu peux te le foutre où je pense ! Je reste pas une minute de plus ici ! Je connais la sortie, inutile de me raccompagner.

\- Inspecteur ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! »

Dean claqua la porte, monta dans l’Impala et se dirigea vers l’appartement de Sam. Il récupéra le peu d’affaire qu’il avait laissé et écrivit un mot.

> _Sammy, Jess,_
> 
> _Je vous remercie pour votre accueil._
> 
> _Les choses ne ce sont pas bien passées au F.B.I., je perds mon temps ici,_
> 
> _je rentre à Lawrence cet après-midi._
> 
> _On se verra une prochaine fois._
> 
> _Prenez soin de vous,_
> 
> _Dean XO_

***

Il savait pertinemment que Bobby, son père, Sam et Dieu sait qui d’autre allait l’appeler, lui dire de faire demi-tour, de ne pas jouer au con. Qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre pensa t-il en éteignant son portable. Il mis la musique à fond et pris la route.Il pensait être plus crevé que ça, il semblerait que la colère permette de garder son énergie. Vers 21h il s’arrêta dans une ville sur le chemin. Il voulait davantage picoler et baiser que dormir. Il pris une chambre dans un hôtel où il s’était déjà arrêté lors de ses allers-retours à New-York. Pas trop cher, et surtout à deux pas d’un bar gay. Il pris une douche, s’habilla et parti en direction de l’établissement avec une capote dans sa poche arrière, deux billets de vingt dollars dans sa poche avant droite et sa carte d’hotel dans sa poche avant gauche.

Il était assis depuis moins d’heure au bar lorsqu’un homme brun pris la place libre à côté de lui. Ce n’était pas le premier à se présenter à lui, mais c’était par contre le premier a lui plaire. L’homme lui paya un verre, un autre Whiskey.

« Arthur se présenta-il en trinquant avec Dean.

\- Dean…

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Dean…

\- ça tombe bien parce que j’ai pas envie de perdre de temps

\- J’aime ça… Dean…

\- J’ai une chambre d’hôtel à un bloque d’ici….

\- … Je te suis lui susurra Arthur à l’oreille avant de l’embrasser langoureusement

\- Tout doux mon beau… Je préfère que tu me baises dans un pieux et pas au milieu d’un bar

\- C’est toi qui vois, les deux me conviennent parfaitement, déclara Arthur en serrant les fesses de Dean entre ses mains.

\- Allez viens lança Dean en lui attrapant la main. »

La nuit fut explosive. Avant même d’avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de la chambre, Ketch avait déjà fait jouir Dean en le masturbant dans l’ascenseur. Puis, il le pris violemment sur le lit, avant de le sucer sous la douche. Dean avait rendu la pareille à genoux sur le sol, le visage entre les cuisses d’Arthur, alors ici nu sur le lit en train de siroter un alcool du mini-bar. Dean ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Arthur soit un amant aussi passionné et attentif. Il avait plutôt l’habitude de coups d’un soir rapides, où chacun se concentrait plutôt sur son propre plaisir. Il laissa l’homme le pénétrer une nouvelle fois lorsqu’il se positionna à califourchon sur lui pour l’embrasser. Il savait clairement ce qu’il faisait. Il n’avait jamais pris autant de plaisir en si peu de temps. Arthur avait un côté assez kinky… pas trop pour faire peur pour un plan d’un soir, mais toujours plus que ce dont il avait l’habitude. Il était légèrement humiliant et n’avait pas hésité à traiter Dean de « salope », lui disant qu’il avait tout de suite su au bar que c’était forcément le genre « à ce la prendre dans le cul » qu’à force de se « faire démonter ses jambes étaient devenus arquées »… Des propos qui auraient en temps normal pas convenu au Winchester en dehors d’une relation de confiance. Dean devina qu’Arthur devait faire partie de la communauté BDSM, à chercher les limites du partenaire, tout en s’assurant qu’il était à l’aise et ne se sentait pas forcer. Dean ne se sentait pas du tout forcé et se découvrait de nouveaux plaisirs, de nouvelles limites.

A son réveil il ne fut pas surpris qu’Arthur ait disparu, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçu. Le gars n’avait même pas laissé un numéro de téléphone, il avait pourtant eu l’air de bien s’amuser… Ils auraient pu remettre ça ?

Le réveil indiquait 12h27, il devait rendre la chambre dans une heure. Lorsqu’il s’assit sur le lit, il pesta en pensant aux longues heures de route qui l’attendaient… Son anus était en feu. Il alluma son portable avant de prendre une douche. Une demie-heure s’était écoulée quand il fut habillé et prêt à rendre la chambre. Il voulait regarder ses messages avant de reprendre l’Impala. Il avait une vingtaine de messages non lus et une dizaine d’appels en absence:3 appels de son père, 4 de Bobby, 1 d’un numéro inconnu et 2 de Sam. Génial.

Il ouvrit les textos.

D’abord ceux de Sam, il ne voulait pas que son petit frère s’inquiète inutilement

17h34

Jess vient de me dire que tu as laissé un mot et que tu retournes à Lawrence ?!

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Rappelles moi stp

18h07

J’ai eu Bobby au tel, Dean reviens stp. Fou pas tout en l’air.

20h49

Je sais que t’as éteint ton portable. Rappelle moi dès que tu peux.

9h12

Je sais que tu veux pas parler Dean, mais dis moi juste que tu vas bien, papa est passé chez toi et il m’a dit que t’étais pas encore rentré.

Quoi ?! Son père l’avait attendu chez lui ?! A quel moment sa vie avait déraillé pour que son père se comporte en père poule ? Heureusement qu’il avait rangé avant de partir.

11h59

T’as l’air déterminé à ignorer tout le monde. Je serai là quand tu aura terminé. Jerk

Il voulait répondre, il voulait rassurer son frère. Mais il était pas prêt pour s’expliquer, expliquer quoique ce soit d’ailleurs. Il avait lu les textos les plus sympathiques, il le savait. Bobby et son père… ça promettait d’être désagréable, il imaginait déjà les insultes et grossièretés. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et ouvrit ceux de Bobby en premier.

12h47

Novak m’a raconté ce qu’il s’est passé !

Tu dois te foutre de ma gueule ?!

Rapplique ici ASAP

14h11

C’était pas une question imbécile, c’était un ordre !

Je croyais t’avoir dit ce matin de pas tout faire merder !

TU FAIS CHIER DEAN

19h09

T’as clairement pris ta décision.

Inutile de me rappeler ou de me demander le moindre service.

Tu réussira à rien tout seul mais si tu veux t’entêter c’est ton problème.

Qu’est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?!

10h28

Ton père est furax. T’es prévenu.

Ne fais pas n’importe quoi.

Il s’attendait à pire. Connaissant Bobby, tout ses messages voulaient surtout lui dire qu’il l’aimait et qu’il fasse gaffe à lui. A sa façon. A sa façon très particulière.

Il inspira avant d’ouvrir les textos de son père

13h32

Dean, je viens de raccrocher avec Bobby.

Tu peux me dire ce qui t’as pris ?

j’espère que tu n’as pas encore quitté la ville.

Il est pas trop tard pour réparer tes conneries.

15h57

Depuis quand on insulte le profiler du FBI Dean ?! Depuis quand ?!

Pourquoi t’as bousillé une occasion en or ?

17h19

Super mature comme attitude

00h57

Dès que tu rentres on va causer.

Tu peux pas te comporter comme ça !

7h57

Inutile de venir bosser aujourd’hui j’ai aucune

Envie de voir ta gueule.

Et tu as intérêt à t’excuser auprès de Bobby.

10h43

J’y suis allé un peu fort dans mes messages

précédents… Je veux juste qu’on discute

Je suis inquiet pour toi

11h27

Aaron a eu vent de ton altercation, enfin, je crois

Que lui comme tout le commissariat m’ont entendu

Au téléphone avec Bobby. Il se fait du soucis.

Je dois trouver ça mignon ?

12h49

Dis moi que tu vas bien fils…

Je t’aime

Il eut un pincement au coeur en lisant le dernier message. Son père était en colère… et après tout… C’était assez normal. Tout comme c’était normal que Dean se soit énervé après Novak. Il avait été un peu impulsif certes… Il ouvrit le dernier message non lu, un numéro qu’il ne connaissait pas.

14h38

Dean,

Je suis désolé qu’on soit parti sur de mauvaises

Bases. Permettez-moi de me racheter. Je suis certain

Que cette affaire est importante pour vous pour tout

Un tas de raisons. Je ne veux pas être celui qui vous

Empêche d’avancer. Les victimes ont besoin d’un

Détective impliqué, prêt à tout pour trouver le coupable.

Revenez svp. Je vous promets de m’investir complètement

Si vous pensez qu’il y a un lien.

C. Novak

C’était le même numéro qui avait essayé de le joindre. Le mec avait du culot de lui écrire.

Il éteint son portable, ne répondit à personne. Il n’était pas prêt. Il savait qu’il allait se faire engueuler dès qu’il arriverait à Lawrence, inutile d’en rajouter. Et puis merde. Il avait 36 ans qu’ils aillent se faire foutre. Aucun n’avait pris sa défense. Tout le monde l’avait traité comme un gamin capricieux. Il paya la chambre d’hôtel et monta dans l’Impala. Il n’était pas prêt à rentrer à Lawrence, pas après tout ça, il pouvait bien retarder son retour pour un jour ou deux. Les seuls personnes qui l’attendaient voulaient lui passer un savon. Le comité d’accueil n’était pas très réjouissif. Alors il se dirigea vers l’ouest.

Comme la veille il se trouva un hôtel à proximité d’un bar où il savait qu’il pourrait trouver du réconfort pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il ne ralluma même pas son téléphone, fatigué à l’idée de lire des messages culpabilisants. Il pensait à Sammy qui devait s’inquiéter. S’il ne lisait pas les messages, c’était un peu comme si Sam ne s’inquiétait pas. Comme s’il ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais au fond il savait. John aussi ne devait pas être tranquille, mais son père avait confiance en Dean. Il savait au fond que son fils allait bien. Qu’il avait besoin d’espace, de temps. Ils se ressemblaient pour ça. Il serait plus contrarié qu’angoissé.

Cela dura une semaine. Bien plus que ce qu’il avait prévu. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il redoutait d’affronter son père, ses amis, ses collègues et évidemment son frère. Il décida que quitte à rentrer autant faire un retour remarqué.

Il se gara dans le parking du commissariat vers 17h le lendemain, musique à fond, fenêtre ouverte en faisant crisper les pneus de l’Impala. Tout le monde savait qu’il était de retour dans la minute. Il le savait. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux étaient carrément explosé à force de picoler jusqu’à l’aube… Il mis ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait carrément l’air beau gosse avec sa barbe d’une semaine. Il inspira un grand coup et sorti de la voiture. Il arbora son plus grand sourire, autant sortir le grand jeux. Il se dirigea vers l’entrée du commissariat d’un pas tranquille. Il pouvait le faire. Ce à quoi à il ne s’attendait c’était de voir un John Winchester furieux sortir d’un pas beaucoup moins relaxé de son lieu de travail.

« Hey, ça - commença Dean. Il ne put pas terminé sa phrase car le poing droit de John Winchester entra en collision avec sa mâchoire. Il fut tellement surpris qu’il atterri sur les fesses au sol

\- Ok… Je crois que je l’ai mérité celui-là. Les lunettes de soleil avaient volé en même que lui. Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes à son père pour déduire ce à quoi il avait passé son temps « libre », même s’il se doutait que son père le connaissait suffisamment bien pour avoir déjà compris. « Je pensais pas que t’étais sérieux quand tu m’as dit de pas venir au boulot » poursuivit-il lorsque son père l’attrapa par le T-shirt et le redressa en le plaquant contre l’Impala.

\- La ferme !

\- Ok… Du calme…

\- Je me calmerais quand je l’aurai décidé ! Ça t’aurait tué de passer un putain de coup de fil ? John le secouait à présent contre l’Impala comme s’il s’agissait d’un pantin désarticulé. Dean se sentait mal. Tous les excès de la semaine se rappelaient à lui…

\- John ! Lâche le ! je crois qu’il a compris ! Dean reconnu la voix… Celle de Benny… Il voyait bien une forme mais n’arrivait pas à la discerner, les voix se mélangeaient

\- Mon frère ? Ça va ? Lâche le ! Il est en train de faire un malaise putain ! D’un seul coup Dean se sentit glisser, tomber, sombrer. Et puis il sentit une acidité envahir remonter le long de son oesophage. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le sol qu’il vomit ses tripes. Il sentit une main lui masser le dos « Vas-y frérot, laisse toi aller… » . Benny… Ce mec était vraiment un ange. Il entendit son père hurler - sans doute en direction du commissariat - « Vous êtes pas payé à rien foutre ! Y a rien à voir ! Retournez à vos bureau ! » lorsqu’il en était au troisième vomissement consécutif.

Il sentit la main de Benny quitter son épaule. « Je reviens frérot » le rassura t-il. Il sentait que les vomissements étaient passés, alors il se redressa contre l ‘Impala, toujours assis par terre. Son père s’agenouilla à son niveau

« Hé bin ! T’y es pas allé de main morte ! C’était quoi ta semaine « enterrement de vie de garçon » ?

\- Très drôle… Tu sais que je t’aurai invité !

\- J’espère que t’as pas conduit alcoolisé fils…

\- Non t’inquiète, j’ai pris des hôtels… ça , c’est juste…. Des restes d’hier… Enfin de la semaine…

\- Pfff dit John en examinant le visage de son fils

\- P’pa, je viens de gerber, t’es sûr que t’as envie d’approcher ton visage du mien…

\- T’as pas pris de drogues ? Dean ?

\- Je suis stupide mais pas à ce point… !

\- T’es vraiment stupide ! C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as allumé ton téléphone ?

\- …. Une semaine ?

\- Putain ! »

Benny venait de revenir avec une bouteille d’eau et des cachets. Dean ne demanda même pas de quoi il s’agissait, il les avala directement avant de vider le moitié de la bouteille d’eau.

« Pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir de te voir, mais… Qu’est-ce que tu fou encore là ? Tu devrais pas être retourné en Californie ?

\- Non, je bosse sur l’affaire figure toi… Ce que tu devrais aussi être en train de faire…

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il a pas allumé son téléphone de la semaine Benny, grogna John.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour lire des messages qui me rappellent à quel point je suis une déception et que j’ai fais le con avec Novak ? Non merci… !

\- En parlant de Novak….Commença Benny

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ce trou duc’ ?! Lança Dean en se redressant

\- … Hé bien il est ici, il t’attendait…

\- HEIN ?! Il s’arrêta net en apercevant sur sa gauche deux yeux bleus

\- Bonjour Dean. » Le salua poliment Novak avec un air grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Un seul regard de John Winchester suffit à persuader les membres du commissariat de détourner les yeux en prétendant de travailler. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, suivit de prêt par Dean qui avait remis ses lunettes de soleil, Benny et Castiel Novak. Il claqua la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire, baissa les stores avant de s’adosser contre son bureau, chevilles et bras croisés. Il avait l’air contrarié et soucieux, toisant son fils sous toutes les coutures. « Tu peux retirer les lunettes Dean, je sais très bien que t’as la gueule d’un mec qu’a picolé tous les soirs depuis une semaine… Et que tu n’as pas fait que ça, vu ta démarche... ». Dean piqua un fard, il estimait avoir été suffisamment humilié pour la journée. Inutile de l’afficher comme ça… Benny était bien au courant des préférences de Dean et de sa façon de gérer les difficultés - un comportement somme toute banal dans le milieu de la police - mais Novak, son nouvel ennemi juré, n’avait pas besoin d’avoir des informations supplémentaires pour le dénigrer. Il retira les lunettes en soupirant. Benny et Castiel se regardèrent, se sentant d’un seul coup de trop dans la pièce entre les regards assassins que se lançaient les deux Winchester. Ne souhaitant pas se laisser dominer par son père (ils s’adoraient, là n’était pas la question, simplement lorsque le paternel se mettait dans la peau du commissaire, son tempérament naturellement autoritaire, était impitoyable envers Dean), décida de reprendre la conversation:

« C’est quoi le délire ? Qu’est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux là ? Demanda Dean, faussement exaspéré à Benny et Castiel.

\- Je m’apprêtais à repartir en Californie… quand John m’a informé de… euh… l’échec avec le F.B.I -

\- L’échec ? Nonononon mec ! Pas un échec ! Juste un gars qu’en a rien à foutre ! Le coupa Dean en désignant Castiel d’un doigt accusateur.

\- Dean … commença son père

\- QUOI ?! C’est pas parce que Monsieur a des remords maintenant qu’il faut oublié qu’il s’est comporté comme un -

\- DEAN ! Termina John Winchester avant de poursuivre: l’agent Novak est arrivé il y a trois jours après la découverte d’un corps.

\- Et… ? Répliqua Dean agacé. Et quoi ? Y avait pas assez de cadavres avant pour qu’il s’intéresse à cette affaire ? Monsieur a un quota ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. Il se vautra dans le canapé qui faisait face au bureau de son père.

John ouvrit un dossier et tendit une photo à Dean qui l’attrapa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh PUTAIN ! PUTAIN de merde ! L’enfoiré ! Connard de fils de pute ! S’exclama Dean en examinant la photo. Dessus, on pouvait voir le corps d’une femme d’une vingtaine d’année aux cheveux longs, blonde… une énième qui rentrait dans les critères de sélection du tueur qu’il pourchassait depuis tant de temps. La différence cette fois-ci c’est qu’on pouvait lire le long de ses côtes, gravés au couteau le mot « WINCHESTER ». Si l’agent Novak était surpris par cette déferlante d’insultes, il ne broncha pas, il regarda simplement Dean avec insistance, l’air de lui dire « ça te suffit comme raison ? »

\- On a trouvé son corps deux jours après votre départ. D’après le légiste sa mort, ainsi que l’inscription infligée alors qu’elle était encore vivante remontent à une semaine…

\- Quoi ? Il a fait tout ça, avant que je parte pour New-York ? Où avez vous découvert le corps ?

\- …

\- Novak ?

\- Central Park.

\- Central Park, New-York ?

\- Uh uh. Il y a un autre Central Park ?Souffla l’agent Novak irrité.

\- T’es en train de me dire, que non seulement ce gars connaît mon nom, mais qu’on plus il savait que j’allais venir ?

\- C’est de la provocation… Il n’y a rien de surprenant à ce qu’il connaisse votre nom. Les serials killers font partie des personnes les plus intelligentes de la population… Vous l’avez traqué pendant des années avec le détective Lafitte. J’ai même vu dans les dossiers que lors de la dernière affaire, à San-Francisco, il y avait eu une confrontation physique. Ce serait le sous-estimer que d’imaginer qu’il ne sait pas qui vous êtes ni où vous êtes. Il y a même de fortes chances pour qu’il vous ait observé dans votre quotidien, que vous l’ayez croisé dans votre Starbuck préféré, qu’il sache où vous vivez, quelle voiture vous conduisez….

\- Hé ! Pas touche à Baby !

\- La vérité, c’est qu’avec cet élément supplémentaire, je me demande même à quel point le meurtre qui vous a poussé à venir à New-York n’a pas été commis dans ce but précis. Il avait prévu que vous veniez. Il voulait que vous soyez présent lors de la découverte du corps. Il vous a envoyé un message inspecteur Winchester… Le tueur ne veut certainement pas se faire attraper, mais il est évident qu’il veut jouer avec vous… Ce n’est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de comportement. Ça lui donne de la puissance, il se croit invincible.

\- Faut vraiment être malade… commença Dean

\- La bonne nouvelle… C’est qu’il n’y a maintenant plus aucun doute sur le lien entre les affaires de San-Francisco, Lawrence et New-York. L’agent Singer a officiellement lancé une collaboration dès qu’on a découvert le corps.

\- Ah oui ? Maintenant on me prend au sérieux ?

\- Non inspecteur, ce n’est pas une histoire de « maintenant »… Je n’ai jamais douté du sérieux de votre affaire, seulement des connexions entre elles… Sachez que j’aurai vraiment apprécié entendre vos théories et analyses… Mais… Ah oui… Vous êtes parti avant même de tenter de me convaincre ! Lança narquois Castiel. Dean se leva d’un bon et l’attrapa par le col de sa chemise

\- Ecoute moi bien connard de mes deux, je vais pas m’excuser d’avoir voulu m’épargner l’effort quand clairement t’avais déjà décidé qu’il n’y avait rien à en -

\- Du calme frérot ! L’agent Novak est venu jusqu’ici pour mettre en place une collaboration. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance… Fais pas chier Dean. Rangez vos bites, on n’est pas là pour mesurer qui a la plus grosse ! Intervint Benny.

\- De toute façon vous n’avez pas le choix inspecteur. Le F.B.I reprend l’enquête, que ça vous plaise ou non. C’était pourtant ce que vous vouliez non ? Déclara calmement Castiel qui n’était pas impressionné par la colère de Dean.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te faire le plaisir de te rejoindre à New-York, tu te mets le doigt dans l’oeil !

\- C’est pourtant ce que je t’ordonne Dean, en tant que ton supérieur. Le tueur t’as complètement identifié, il voulait sans doute que tu te rendes à New-York. Il faut rentrer dans son jeux pour avoir une chance de le coincer, tu le sais ! En plus, l’agent Novak est le meilleur selon Bobby ! Je m’en fou que vous vous entendiez pas. L’objectif c’est d’arrêter ces meurtres oui ou non ?!

\- Oui… Mais… Benny pourrait y aller à ma place !

\- C’est pas « Lafitte » qu’à gravé le tueur…. Siffla Novak entre ses dents, agacé par ces « gamineries. »

\- Novak a raison Dean. C’est aussi simple que ça, tu repars à New-York dès demain matin. L’officier Lafitte retournera à San-Francisco la semaine prochaine, dès que la scène de crime aura été bouclée ici ainsi que les interrogatoires. On ne va rien trouver de probant, il veut t’emmener sur son terrain de jeux: New-York, alors il faut que tu t’y rendes. John sentit que son fils s’apprêtait à répondre, alors il ajouta fermement: Fin de la discussion. Benny et Dean, je veux que vous rentriez, tu dois te reposer Dean, Benny va te briefer sur les nouveautés. Agent Novak, vous êtes libres de continuer vos recherches ou de prendre votre après-midi afin de préparer votre retour demain à New-York, et s’il vous plaît… Pardonnez le manque de maturité de mon fils, c’est un très bon agent même si ça ne se voit pas… »

***

Sur ces paroles, Dean sorti en trombe du bureau de son père. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie du commissariat, une main l’attrapa en direction de la cuisine. Il s’apprêtait à se dégager violemment lorsqu’il reconnu le visage d’Aaron.

« Aaron ? Qu’est-ce que -

\- Café ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme avec un sourire

\- Euh ouais. Ouais carrément ! Aaron lui tendit un mug, qui visiblement n’attendait que lui. Dean le remercia

\- Alors … Il paraît que ça ne s’est pas bien passé à New-York…

\- Sérieux… ? C’est toi qui vient me parler de New-York ? Comme si tu n’étais pas au courant ! Ton café me détendais un peu mais si tu insistes à parler de tout ça, tu vas me mettre en rogne, plaisanta Dean en se rapprochant physiquement du jeune homme. C’était la première fois depuis son retour au commissariat qu’il était en présence d’une personne qui ne lui était pas complètement hostile.

\- … C’est juste que j’ai entendu que tu repartais… Et l’histoire de la photo… C’est cliché de dire que je m’inquiète pour toi ? Demanda timidement Aaron a un Dean qui avait le nez dans son mug de café. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Att-Attends… Tu nous fais quoi là ? On en a déjà discuté… Et puis, tu n’as pas à t’inq-

Il ne pouvait terminer sa phrase quand les lèvres d’Aaron se posèrent sur les siennes. Il posa son mug sur le comptoir de son mieux pour à son tour envelopper ses bras autour du technicien. Dean savait qu’il n’avait pas de sentiment pour Aaron. Aaron le savait également. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y a pas d’affection entre eux. Ils étaient sortis plusieurs mois ensemble, mais Dean n’avait jamais senti que cela puisse devenir sérieux entre eux. Il savait qu’il ne faisait pas de fausse promesse à Aaron en rendant son baiser. Il se montrait juste humain. Aaron avait besoin d’être réconforté, rassuré. Ce n’était sans doute pas la solution idéale, mais cela ne ferait de mal à personne. Les bras d’Aaron se serrèrent autour du cou de Dean, approfondissant le baiser, il sentait que Dean ne se laissait pas complètement aller. Il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire pour l’avenir. Que leur « relation » était terminée. Il sentit Dean se tendre et commencer à se dégager de l’embrassade lorsqu’il entendit un raclement de gorge. Les deux hommes se détachèrent rapidement de leur étreinte. Même si Dean n’avait pas initié l’étreinte, il ne semblait pas embêté outre-mesure d’avoir été surpris, alors qu’Aaron s’était dépêché de mettre de la distance entre eux, virant au rouge tomate et quittant la pièce avec hâte quand il remarqua que la personne qui les avait surpris n’était autre que John Winchester, l’agent Novak était juste derrière lui. Parfait. Si Aaron avait opté pour la tactique de replis « je regarde le sol », Dean choisi une autre approche, celle de « je te regarde droit dans les yeux et te fais un grand sourire car ça te mets en rogne ». En temps normal il l’aurait joué discrète, mais là, il était tellement énervé par la situation qu’il aurait s’il avait su que les deux spectateurs se trouvaient être les deux personnes qui l’agaçaient le plus en ce moment, il aurait sans doute fait une vraie démonstration pornographique.

\- Café ? Demandé t-il à son tour, en servant deux nouveau mugs qu’il apporta à son père et l’agent Novak, tous deux restés près de la porte. Son père soutint son regard, visiblement irrité par l’attitude rebelle de son fils. Et si Dean s’attendait à ce que Novak fuit son regard, gêné par la démonstration, ce n’était pas le cas, il regardait comme s’il cherchait à décrypter son comportement. Putain de profiler. De toute façon, son père l’avait outé tout à l’heure. Peut-être que Novak n’avait pas prêté attention à la remarque… mais maintenant c’était clair et si cet enfoiré avait un truc un dire sur les homo il pouvait y aller.

\- J’te préviens Dean,pas Dallas ! Souffla John entre ses dents, exaspéré par l’attitude de son fils aîné. Sam ne se serait jamais comporté de cette façon.

\- Roh ça va ! Novak t’es à quel hôtel ? Le Belltown ?

\- Le Belltown, oui.

\- Je passe te récupérer demain… disons 9h ?

\- J’ai déjà réservé un taxi pour l’aéroport détective, ce n’est pas nécessaire que vous vous dérangiez…

\- L’aéroport ?! L’AEROPORT ?! C’est une blague ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle détective ?

\- Dean… Du calme, l’agent Novak se rendra à New-York en avion et toi… en voiture, comme d’habitude…. Intervint John avant que son fils ne fasse une attaque.

-Vous avez peur de l’avion détective ? Demanda Castiel, surpris.

\- Je préfère ma voiture. C’est différent. Répondit sèchement Dean.

\- Très. Ironisa Castiel. Dans ce cas, je préfère faire le trajet avec vous. On pourra discuter de l’affaire.

\- Super ! Je sens que le trajet va être absolument…. génial… souffla Dean en quittant la pièce. Son père lui fit signe qu’il l’appellerait plus tard.

*****

Dans le parking, Dean fut surpris de voir Benny adossé contre l’Impala. Il l’attendait visiblement. « Tu fous quoi ? T’es pas rentré ? ». Benny rigola avant de répondre « Ton père m’a laissé squatter chez toi …. ». Dean se massa la nuque avant de répondre

« Génial. On prend des pizzas pour ce soir ? Au fait… Tu penses qu’il est… vraiment fâché après moi ? » demanda Dean en montant dans la voiture.

\- Non Dean, il est pas fâché, il est mort de trouille… Il appelait tous les matins et tous les soirs les hôpitaux, les morgues quand Novak a débarqué avec sa putain de photo, il craignait que le tueur t’ai mis la main dessus….

\- Oh putain. J’ai vraiment merdé hein ?

\- Ouaippp

\- Mais je pouvais pas savoir pour la photo… Enfin quoi ! Merde !

\- T’inquiète, le tout c’est que t’ailles bien. Et tu sais… J’ai discuté avec Novak… Tu devrais pas essayer de t’en faire un ennemi…

\- OK STOP. On discute pas de Novak. Je vais suffisamment voir sa tronche dans les semaines à venir …. 

\- Je suis certain que quand ça sera fini, il te manquera !

\- Euh… ça veut dire quoi ça au juste ?

\- Rien, rien… Dean… Laisse tomber…parfois t’es juste un flic de merde pour ce genre de trucs.

\- Quels trucs ?!

\- Tu vois ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Dire que Dean Winchester était énervé était un euphémisme. La soirée passée avec Benny avait été des plus agréables, ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis l’été précédent. Cette retrouvaille inattendue était la promesse d’une prise de contact plus régulière. Il était d’ailleurs invité à venir le retrouver à San-Francisco dans les mois à venir. Le plus vite possible. Dean entendait bien tenir cette promesse. Mais pour l’instant des affaires plus urgentes l’attendaient, au même titre qu’un mec qu’il rangeait dans la catégorie des « connards ». Bien évidemment qu’il avait envie de résoudre l’affaire, de mettre la main sur le salaud qui agissait impunément depuis des années et qui maintenant le visait directement. Mais son acolyte l’enchantait guère. Il se fit à l’idée qu’on ne pouvait pas gagner sur tous les tableaux. Benny, John, Bobby étaient de son côté, et le reste de l’équipe n’avait pas l’air si mal… L’agent Milton, même s’il semblait bizarre lui était au moins sympathique, en plus de ne pas être coincé. La balle était dans son camp pour faire ça fonctionner du mieux qu’il pouvait. Alors il décida qu’il ferait de son mieux avec Novak pour l’affaire et seulement pour l’affaire. Personne lui demandait de devenir meilleur ami avec ce gars, dont les yeux étaient beaucoup trop bleus pour que ça soit pas suspect.

Il était arrivé dix minutes en avance devant l’hôtel de Novak. Vu l’heure il avait eu de la chance de trouver de la place devant l’entrée. Il espérait que ce temps lui permettrait de se détendre ou d’expulser les dernières tensions et pointes de ressentiments qu’il pouvait avoir contre le gars. Il comptait parler tout seul, se dire « tu peux le faire Winchester, t’en as rien à foutre de ce connard de mes deux de profiler à la con qu’à un balais dans le cul. T’es là pour l’affaire. Rien que pour l’affaire. Focus sur le fils de pute de tueur. Tu détestes Novak mais il est là pour t’aider. C’est ton meilleur pote face au tueur. Tu peux le faire ». Mais tous ces montras de concentration tombèrent à l’eau lorsqu’il réalisa que l’homme dont la silhouette lui avait semblé bien appétissante de loin - il s’était même dit qu’il aurait pu en faire son petit-déjeuner- se révéla être l’agent Novak lorsqu’il fut suffisamment près pour distinguer le visage. A sa décharge, le gars n’était pas habillé de sa façon habituelle (costume/tailleur), mais plus décontracté en jean et t-shirt. Inutile de préciser que le jean et le t-shirt étaient tout particulièrement flatteur. Dean soupira d’avance…. En plus de ne pas avoir l’occasion de se préparer mentalement au trajet, il pouvait ajouter à la liste des humiliations de la veille le fait d’avoir salivé comme une adolescente sur son collège/ennemi juré. Grandiose. La jour commençait bien. Il aurait dû se douter que l’agent coincé du cul serait en avance.

Dean eu la galanterie de sortir de la voiture et de prendre sa valise format cabine de ses mains pour la charger dans le coffre. Ça n’avait rien de galant en réalité, il s’agissait tout simplement du besoin irrationnel de s’assurer que sa voiture ne soit pas abîmée, cognée, rayée par l’éventuelle maladresse de Novak. Il le salua du bout des lèvres tendit que l’agent lui répondit de sa voix grave « Bonjour Détective » avec un sourire, ce qui eu le don d’agacer davantage Dean. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Avoir le bon rôle ? Le rôle du gentil qui fait des efforts et lui, serait le flic débile désagréable ? Pff.  
Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent rapidement l’embranchement de l’autoroute. L’ambiance était moins tendue que ce que Dean avait pu imaginer, Castiel regardait par la fenêtre et semblait plongé dans le paysage, Le niveau de la radio n’était pas particulièrement fort et Dean se surpris à siffloter. Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une vingtaine de kilomètre que le détective remarqua les dossiers posés sur les genoux de son passager.  
« C’est notre affaire ? Demanda -t-il pour faire la conversation   
\- Oui… et votre dossier de service précisa Castiel  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si je me suis montré un peu réticent…. Lors de votre… venue… C’est parce que je l’ai consulté… dans le bureau de Singer…. Avant que l’on aille travailler à mon domicile… le trajet est long… je voudrais donc qu’on en profite pour discuter de votre dossier, avoir votre version… Dans le but d’assurer une collaboration fr-  
\- Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi mais mon dossier est excellent ! J’veux dire on était une putain de team avec Benny ! Bobby le sait ! Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre de ce que peuvent dire des papiers à la con ?! Ok je respecte pas toujours le protocole ! Très bien ! Mais putain moi au moins j’arrête des gens !  
\- Ce n’est pas qu’une histoire de protocoles détective… J’ai travaillé avec beaucoup de personnes extrêmement qualifiées et capables… J’entends que parfois il faille contourner les règles pour être performant. J’ai l’habitude…  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qui te déplaît dans mon dossier pour pas me prendre au sérieux ? T’avais dit comment à ta fille ? Ah oui ! Que j’étais un « obsédé » c’est ça ?  
\- Ne mêlez pas Claire à cela détective… Et pour ce qui est de votre dossier… Vous conviendrez que le fait d’avoir tiré et accidentellement tué votre coéquipier lors de la dernière altercation avec le tueur ne donne pas vraiment confiance….  
\- Putain ! C’était un accident ! Un putain d’accident Cas !   
\- Cas ?  
\- Ton nom est vraiment Zarbi mec… Non mais sérieux, c’était un nouveau, il devait sécuriser la scène de crime, attendre l’équipe de la scientifique… moi j’ai pourchassé le gars, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, je l’ai rattrapé au détour d’une rue, on s’est battu et puis j’ai vu une silhouette qui semblait s’enfuir, je voyais pas bien, j’ai tiré mec. J’ai tiré. J’aurai pas dû, mais n’importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Je sais pas ce qu’il foutait là le bleu… Il aurait jamais dû être là… C’était une erreur…. Une putain d’erreur, y a pas un jour où je regrette pas cette nuit Cas…   
\- J’ai lu votre déposition détective… Bien évidemment que c’était un accident aussi malheureux soit-il, mais il n’y a pas que ça. Et pas de surnom, vous serez gentil. C’est agent Novak. Eventuellement Castiel. Mais pas Cas, ni Cassie. Complément l’agent d’un ton froid.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait y avoir de pire dans mon dossier que de tuer un collègue ?  
\- Pas nécessairement pire, mais… la façon dont vous avez été remercié par la brigade de San-Francisco… Suite à votre arrestation lorsque vous vous trouviez dans une backroom en pleine action avec un prostitué et de la cocaïne dans le sang ?  
\- Sérieux ?! Ça devait être retiré de mon dossier !   
\- J’ai eu accès à la version non censurée détective, ne vous en faîte pas. Ce genre d’information n’a pas fuite.  
\- Il y a d’autres trucs pas flatteurs que vous connaissez ? Que je sache à quel point vous me méprisez ?  
\- Je ne vous méprise pas détective… Je connais l’envers du décors de la police et des affaires sordides auxquelles nous sommes confrontés. Reconnaissez simplement que comme première impression il y avait mieux. Si ça peut vous rassurer vous ne faîtes pas figure d’exception. Et je suis au courant que vous avez eu une liaison quand vous étiez infiltré il y a quelques années avec un de vos indic’, qui a été accidentellement tué lors du serrage de votre équipe. Je suis désolé, le détective Lafite m’a dit que vous étiez très attaché à … Mick ? Mick David…?  
\- Davis. Mick Davis. C’est, c’est du passé…   
\- Je ne vous juge pas. J’ai confiance en Singer. Je sais que vous êtes un excellent agent.   
\- C’est nouveau ça ?  
\- Non. Juste que cette affaire vous affecte particulièrement. Et que… reconnaissez le vous avez un peu dérapé la dernière fois.   
\- Vous auriez pas dérapé vous aussi ?  
\- Ce n’est pas de moi dont il s’agit, même si vous devriez savoir que j’ai donné ma démission au F.B.I.  
\- Je sais, j’ai entendu l’autre jour. C’est pour ça que vous vouliez pas faire d’effort ?  
\- Je croyais avoir été clair, c’est vous qui n’avez pas fait d’effort…. !  
\- Mais oui biens sûr….! T’façon pourquoi vous voulez quitter le F.B.I ? Tout le monde chante vos louanges, même mon père ! C’est quoi votre histoire ?  
\- …. ça me regarde…  
\- Allez quoi… vous connaissez mon dossier, mes bourdes, putain vous avez même assisté à la raclé que mon propre m’a foutu devant le commissariat…   
\- … D’accord… Très bien… Il y a un peu moins d’un an, je travaillais sur une affaire et… j’ai été kidnappé, tabassé, retenu pendant des mois… Après ça j’ai donné ma démission au F.B.I.  
\- Euh… O.K. Putain. … C’est…C’est pour ça que t’étais en congé ?  
\- Appelons plutôt ça du repos forcé.  
\- Mais du coup… Quoi… c’est une histoire de stress post traumatique … ?  
\- Non non, ça va mieux. C’est pour Claire… Je suis sa seule famille… S’il m’arrivait quelque chose…  
\- Et sa mère… ?  
\- Morte il y a plusieurs années malheureusement…  
\- Oh je suis désolé mec…   
\- Vous n’y êtes pour rien détective. Mais vous comprenez peut-être mieux à présent mon choix de privilégier ma famille à mon travail. 

Dean se rendit compte qu’il avait peut-être mal jugé le gars, et que lui même n’avait peut être pas non donné envie à son collègue de travailler avec lui. Il comprenait les réticences de l’agent Novak. Pour autant, il restait un gars trop coincé pour Dean. Il attendait de voir ce que cela allait donné une fois sur le terrain. Ils s’arrêtèrent deux fois pour manger et faire des pauses wc. L’agent Novak ne laissa rien transparaître de plus concernant sa vie personnelle. Dean entendit simplement la fin d’une conversation téléphonique avec sa fille, il le supposait en tout cas. Novak ne commenta pas.

Il avait pour sa part pris contact avec son frère et Bobby le soir de son retour. Evidemment John les avait déjà prévenus de son retour, de son futur départ, de son état… Il se tapa « simplement » une nouvelle avalanche de reproches… mais aussi d’affection à leur façon. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux que Dean revienne aussi rapidement à New-York. Lui aussi même s’il ne le montrait pas. Tout comme il était heureux que Benny partage son appartement et sa soirée avant le départ. Il savait qu’il aurait pu rejoindre Aaron a son appartement, il n’était qu’à dix minutes à pieds. Le jeune homme l’aurait accueillit avec plaisir et la nuit aurait donné lieu à quelques prouesses sexuelles, il en était certain. Ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son ami, son confident, celui qui avait partagé le fardeau de ces affaires, de ce tueur. Et puis, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de perturber Aaron ? Son comportement dans la cuisine, ce baiser, s’il ne voulait rien dire pour Dean, ce n’était pas tout à fait le cas pour Aaron… Voulait-il renouer une relation avec Dean ? Etait-ce simplement l’inquiétude qui l’avait poussé à agir comme cela ? Il n’était pas stupide… Il avait compris comment Dean avait occupé ses nuits pendant son absence… Etait-il question de jalousie ? De possessivité ? Dean refusa de se prendre la tête avec ces questions, pas juste avant son départ pour New-York. C’était plus sage de rester auprès de Benny. Il allait lui remettre les idées au clair.  
Il profita d’une énième pause pour téléphoner à Sam et lui donner un horaire d’arrivée approximatif. En parallèle il convenu avec Bobby d’arriver le lendemain matin. Ce dernier s’engagea à faire le nécessaire pour lui fournir un badge, car il était hors de question que Baby n’accède pas au parking.

Les deux hommes échangèrent longuement de l’affaire dans un climat plus serein. Novak évoquait plusieurs pistes, soulevait des hypothèses intéressantes, posait des questions auxquelles Dean n’avait pas vraiment pensé… Il se montrait sous un bien meilleur jour. Dean espérait que lui aussi, renvoyait une image plus positive. Finalement… Ils allaient peut être réussi à travailler ensemble…


End file.
